Not so ordinary life
by vampirela69
Summary: One girl with powers can change it all. Marriage Law Act. OC from Smallville universe, but not a crossover, just playing ps. no beta and English is my second language so bear with me


I couldn't believe my ears what I was hearing. I was silently sitting in the living room and pretended to read a book, but listening what was said in the kitchen of the Grimmauld place no.12. Order of the Phoenix had a meeting in an hour about new fuckup from the Ministry or as they called The Marriage Act. Yes, all available witches and wizards between ages 17 and 65 needed to get married. But only purebloods and halfbloods could send the petitions and only to muggleborns or halfbloods. So you can see that was the reason for this impending meeting. Dumbledore was worried about Hermione since she was a part of the Golden trio, the brightest witch of the age. Well nobody seemed to remember that I also was of age and fell under the Act. So now I was listening where Dumbledore was trying to reason with Hermione to marry someone from the Order, and not just someone but our "beloved" Potion Master professor Severus Snape. I can't say I'm surprised that he suggested that, but I was appalled with the negative reactions. Snape sounded angry and betrayed and even broken, like he was reconciled to headmaster's decision. But reactions of the Golden trio were dreadful.

Right now I could hear Harry and Ron yelling ", No, Hermione will not marry that old git, she can marry either Ron or me, preferably Ron."

"I like her and my family loves her and already thinks of her as a member, she WILL marry me!" finished Ron with burning heat.

I also heard soft crying from the kitchen, witch I recognized and was coming from Hermione. Disagreement continued for ten more minutes when...

"Harry I know that this is not the ideal situation but Hermione needs someone that can protect her from Voldemort and his Death-Eaters" continued Dumbledore and I could almost see in my mind the damn twinkling of his eyes, blasted manipulator that one.

Dumbledore tried to say something when Hermione screeched. "With all due respect, I will not marry Snape, I would rather be married to a fucking Malfoy even Voldemort than to him!"

Wow that was a low blow and I knew that I had to do something before they start to hex each other there. But at that moment for some inexplicable reason I became angry and wanted nothing more than to defend Snape, like nothing else mattered, so I ran to the kitchen and opened the door with the BANG. I must say it was a rare for me to lose control over my powers that easily. Only thing left of the door were thousand splinters around me and copper doorknob in my hand. Deafening silence fell, all wards and spells for privacy were broken and everybody turned their heads in my direction.

When I started speaking my voice was soft but strong, similar to Snape's when he seeks attention in class or anywhere else for that matter. "You pathetic, ungrateful little shits, what gives you the right to insult your professor. The man who for twenty years sacrificed everything for our side, to save your, our asses, our world. He deserves our deepest respect for all he'd done and still is doing. No Harry now I'm talking." I put my hand up to stop Harry from more rambling and more insults. "And you will listen. Hermione, professor Snape is willing to do something to save you, and maybe it's not ideal but he is the best man for the job. Even though I must say it is you who doesn't deserve him not the other way around. I'm also of age and under this Act..."

"Why don't you marry him than!" interrupted Harry again.

"Harry I would be honored to become professor's wife, and I would say Yes and signed the betrothal contract right away, if he would asked me! I would be the best wife there is to be, I would do anything in my powers to please him, give him children, anything he wants if he would save me!" I ended my speech passionately.

I could feel everyone looking at me strangely like I've lost my mind. I could feel Snape's burning look and felt his powerful magic surround me like gentle blanket, like he was protecting me. He was still silently sitting in the corner of the room, saying nothing. I suppose I was expecting from him to berate me for defending him, as I remembered briefly that incident from his school days that Harry told us about, but so far my plan was proceeding nicely.

"So I think, with all due respect headmaster, Hermione should marry Ron, after all they do complement each other well." I could hear soft chuckle from the corner, and it was like a balm for my ears.

"Yes Clara, you see Hermione is our priority and she will receive petitions soon, and we must protect her, and Severus is the best one for the job." Said Dumbledore with strong voice that demanded obeying.

But I wasn't afraid of him, just pulled bundle of petitions from my robe and tossed them on the wooden kitchen table. "Yes, because some of us are not worth enough, hmmm who should I pick maybe Lucius, Draco or Voldemort himself?" I growled and repeated Hermione's words from just minutes ago. I knew I was losing control and felt my powers started flaring.

"NO! You will not do that." Snape was suddenly behind me, putting his hand, oh what a strong grip it was, but I digress, on my shoulder and grounding me. ", Albus I see that Miss Kent is in more danger right now, more than Miss Granger is. She has at least fifty petitions here and most of them from my ex-associates. Even though I don't understand why Voldemort would be interested."

I frowned, I was pretty enough, why the hell not?

"He never showed any interests in a women."

"Oh, so you think that he has some plan or knows something that we don't. It is weird that Hermione haven't received petitions from anyone yet." I spoke under my breath.

Dumbledore had a strange look on his face like he was trying to enter my mind. "Well yes, so Severus would you petition for Miss Clara so she can sign and then we can have the break before the other members start coming for the meeting, we still have some work to do."

Snape stiffened behind me but slowly pulled the blank petition from somewhere inside his robes and wrote his name on it and signed, than he offered me the quill.

In that moment, as our hands touched, skin on skin, spark shot through my body to my brain and our eyes met, and it was as I was looking in the deep abyss full of wonder. I saw that he was also affected and in his head trying to solve what is happening.

"Miss Kent are you sure you are fine with this, you know what the requirements of the bonding are, and we will have to consummate this bond?" He said still looking at my eyes. We could hear the gasps from the Golden trio, and disgusted looks they were giving Snape.

But I was not the Griffindor for nothing. "Yes, I'm very well aware that we need to have sex, and I'm not bothered with it, you are attractive enough for me, so I expect that we can enjoy that more often, if you want every day I have no problem with that. Hope that you find me attractive even a little for this to function. I would like to have a good and pleasurable sexual life." I winked at him and saw slight pink of embarrassment on his cheeks, than turned to sign the parchment. The last time as Clara Kent, after all in a few days I would be known as Clara Snape.

As soon as I signed the parchment rolled itself, glowed white and disappeared to be filed in the Ministry.

I could hear the soft conversation between the Golden Trio where they decided to wait until Hermione get her first petition and then sign one from Ron. Well I saw that as a serious gambling, because meanwhile anything could happen. Snape cleared his throat and brought me back from my musings.

"Miss Kent we should... "

"Please call me Clara, I would like for us to be somewhat familiar before bonding is to set place", I interrupted gently. I knew that I was walking thin line with very dangerous beast and that I must deal with him in gloves and be as honest and forward as I can. Otherwise he will bite my head and use parts of me as a potion ingredients, and that did not fit in my plan.

"All right, Clara you can call me Severus. But we should go somewhere private and talk about details of this bonding." He added with a sneer on his face.

"Yes, I do agree we have a lot to talk about." I said cryptically.

He was silent for a moment and in deep thought. "Are you a virgin Clara?" Snape blurted at once but unfortunately loud enough for others to hear.

I could heard Harry choking on a butterbear he was drinking.

"Yeah more like a Hogwarts whore." said Ron loudly.

I turned and stared angrily in their direction. "You said something Ron?" My voice sounded sweetly but underneath laced with venom. "That from a boy who is fucking everything that walks on two legs. How many times have I caught you with your pants down rutting against the wall like some animal with Lavander, Padma, even with Pansy. Yes that Pansy if you all are wondering. It's a very big question who is a whore here. But I know that only for two people here I can say they are virgins. One person confessed that to me seeking advice, and another one is me."

The sounds of disbelieving were heard through the kitchen. Hermione was on the brink of tears, she thought that Ron was saving himself for their wedding night, yeah right in your dreams maybe. Severus was hiding behind me, trying to keep his face blank, but inside I could feel he was roaring with laughter. I half turned and gave him a small smile, and mouthed "Having fun?"

He slightly nodded and sat down on his chair in the corner. In that moment I could see my future with this man, and I can tell you it looked good.

I was leaning against the wall in the hallway waiting for the arrival of the Order members. The bell rang twice and I opened the door to see Tonks on the other side. She looked like her whole world came crushing down, her hair was mousy, and her appearance was herself. Her eyes were red and puffy like she cried a lot. I could feel her pain, hugged her and brought her with me in my room.

"Tonks what is the matter honey, what happened?" She just started crying harder and clinging to myself like I was her lifeline. "He doesn't want me, and I must marry." She sobbed in my shoulder. "Remus?" I asked. "Yes, he said he is too old for me, and doesn't want to inflict his furry problem on anyone." "Oh, honey, he is just scared, he loves you, and we can all see that." I tried to say something encouraging, but inside I was furious at Remus for hurting my friend.

Her sobs died after a while. "Now honey we are going to the bathroom to make you beautiful so he can see what he is missing. And if that doesn't work you can always say that I'm marrying Severus." "What?" She choked. "Well yes, it's a long story, I will tell you all about it later."

Tonks went to refresh herself, and I went looking for the resident werewolf to give him the piece of my mind.

When I entered the kitchen I could see that someone repaired the door and the damage I inflicted. The people were divided in groups. I carefully watched them for a few moments. The Golden Trio were sitting at the table whispering about something, not that I couldn't hear them if I wanted to. But at the moment I was a woman on a mission. On the other side of the table were sitting Dumbledore, Kingsley, Arhur and Bill. Fred, George and Remus were stationed near the sink. Severus was missing, not that I could blame him, one Slytherin against all this crazy impulsive lions. I never told anyone but at the Sorting, hat wanted to put me in the Slytherin, but since I'm "muggleborn" he gave me the choice to pick some other house, and I chose Griffindor. I would have loved to have Severus as my Head of the House, not that professor Mcgonagall is bad or anything.

Molly Weasley was busying herself with cooking, like she always did. "Mrs. Wesley do you need some help" I offered politely.

"Oh, dear Clara, always such a polite girl, if you want you can peal this potatoes. Tonight it's going to be a full house and we need to feed the hungry lads." I laughed and took the knife and started to peel the potatoes, carrots and beet.

"You know that you are a witch and have a wand and spell for that?" I heard someone saying but that didn't bother me. I became resistant to that. I knew what professors and other students were saying at school, that my magic is poor, almost nonexistent. They were almost pitying me, even here in the Order headquarters the people behaved like I was something lower.

But they didn't know my secret, my well-kept secret, and once they would find it, it's going to be hell to be paid. Not that I'm vengeful or anything but I'm Slytherin in my heart and I couldn't wait to see some faces when the mask falls. I know that you are also wondering what I am, my dear reader, and I will say just this, my father is Clark Kent. Yes the one and only, so you can see why I was keeping my powers a secret and pretended to be second Neville Longbottom. Not that I have anything against Neville, he's a great friend, but he is scared as a mouse and needs time to loosen up. One day he is going to be a great wizard, I can feel his slowly growing potential.

Since no one was looking in my direction I used my speed and peeled the potatoes in just a few seconds. After that I saw that Remus was done talking with Dumbledore so I went to him. "Remus, long time no see." I gave him a small smile. He turned towards me. "Clara, how are you?" He greeted me politely. "Well if you must know, I'm mad at you, since I needed to console my friend after your rejection." And man I was mad at him for breaking Tonks heart.

"Clara I'm too..." I stopped him. "What, Remus, too old, you were going to say. Don't please, enough with poor excuses. I know that you love her, and she loves you, and with this new law we all must marry. You have a chance to be with someone, you really care about. Why not use it. And as for old, Severus is the same age as you and I'm going to marry him."

"What? Are you crazy, why would you marry Snape, there must be someone younger and better to choose. Are you having a crush on him?" Remus exclaimed loudly. "No Remus, I'm not having a crush on Severus, but I have no doubt that I could fall in love with him given some time. And please stop talking that way about my fiancé. He may be older than I, but he is powerful enough to protect me, and I will do everything in my power to make him happy. He deserves that and much more, and if you can't see that because your petty arguments and animosity from school days than you are no better than the side we are fighting. Grow up, and take some chances, and stop pitting yourself, and ask women you love to marry you. Otherwise you will live your entire life in regret." I spat that at him, turned and sat on the chair that Severus was sitting before, it somehow made me closer to him.

The meeting started heatedly, everyone had some sort of opinion, idea, whatnot, but at the end nothing more was said. Fred and George were going to petition for their girlfriends Angelina and Katie, muggleborn and halfblood. Bill was married to Fleur, Ron and Hermione were going to wait, since it was still month before their sixth and my seventh school year. Remus grabbed Tonks and took her to his room, I hope to ask her to marry him.

And of course when Dumbledore said that I signed a petition from Severus the reactions were slightly better than those of the Golden trio. Molly started crying, and hugged me. Fred and George were laughing and wanted to know if I was dosed with some sort of a love potion. Bill started to perform detection spells for dark magic. But I was calm, like a boat in the center of the storm. Yeah I was boiling inside, and thinking how to make those people to see that Severus is a good man. Well no luck with that yet, but I wasn't worried.

After the meeting and dinner I went to my room, to get ready for the bed. First I decided to take one long shower to dissolve tension in my shoulders. I used mirror to shave my legs, and my intimate parts. Shampooed my dark mahogany, almost black hair. It was a shampoo that my mother sent me, vanilla and patchouli. Then I used my body wash that smelled like passion fruit and lime. Half an hour later I came out and I put the towel around me and went to my room. I opened the door and bumped into a hard body, lost my balance and started to fall when two strong hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me to his muscular chest. His smell was amazing, pine and all kind of herbs and something manly, something that was all his. I looked up and to see who it was, well no surprise there. "Good evening Severus, I just finished my shower, the bathroom is free now."

He didn't respond just kept holding me and watching me. His eyes were dark, pupils dilated and I could feel how I was affecting him. I could hear his heart beating fast, his breath shallow. Well he was affecting me the same way. In a second like he was debating with himself, my back was pressed against the door and his lips crashed against mine in a bruising kiss. And what a glorious kiss it was, my magic exploded, thank God Severus was holding and grounding me, otherwise the destruction would be terrifying. I could feel his magic intertwine with mine, caressing me, enveloping my whole body and soul, like making love on a spiritual level. His hand was touching my skin under the towel softly, and when he cupped my breast and flicked my nipple with his finger, I thought I would orgasm right there in the middle of the hallway for all to hear. His second hand was behind my neck, playing with my wet hair, and what a glorious feeling it was. But my hands were also naughty, grabbing his ass and pulling him closer to my center. I was completely wet, and I knew he could smell my arousal. My leg went up around his hip, and his fingers easily found how soaked I am. When he touched my clit I thought I saw the stars, never felt something like that, like I was being pulled in hundred different directions at once and falling completely apart. I came right there, my scream muffled with his kiss and tongue in my mouth.

"Oh god that was fantastic, I hope to do that again, and soon." I said breathlessly looking at his black eyes that were shining like diamonds through the dark. He had a smirk on his face, well like every satisfied man when he brings pleasure to his woman. Was I his woman? I asked myself, but frankly at this moment I couldn't care less. He scoped me up in his arms, bride style and took me to his room. I was half asleep when he put me in his bed, and removed damp towel from my body. He divestoed his clothes off and lied down under the sheets with me. I heard him saying something like he hopes to make me happy, but I couldn't be sure if it was dream or not.

My senses were up in a second, I could hear what was going on down in the kitchen, up in the rooms where the Golden trio were staying. But the most satisfying sound was the steady breathing of still sleeping man whose arms were around me. It was nice to be in this protective bubble just a little bit longer, and divided from reality.

Ah, Severus was wakening up, I could feel his body heat and his hard erection against my buttocks, his heart was speeding up, and his lips against my neck were slowly moving in open style kisses.

I wonder when he wakes up what'll he do, will he run away, will he finish what we started yesterday, or will he wait to see if I'll run away. Maybe I need to make a move, well his dating history is not pretty.

"You know I'm not going to run away horrified and disgusted, if that's what you're waiting for", I smiled in my pillow and slowly turned in his arms to face him. His dark chocolate eyes were looking at me with astonished look. I don't think that was the reaction he expected. For a moment he was silent, and then he pulled me to him and gently kissed my lips. "Good morning Clara", he said with his deep, slightly rasp morning voice. I smiled against his chest, wait… his naked chest. Well this was unexpected bonus.

"I think that we need to make some plans for today", I looked at him directly.

"I presume that yesterday you told the Dark Lord about my proposal and your acceptance?" I cannot say that I wasn't worried but tried not to express it. I know that he hates pity and is very proud man, and dealing with him must be in gloves and with patience. Well that's one thing I leaned living with my father.

"Yes. He was not displeased."

Great, so he suffered only one round of crucio and not two. How I hate Voldemort and want him dead and buried six feet under. I know that I promised my father that I will not interfere but I can't have him hurting my husband, do I.

"OK, so we can get married today, the sooner the better. If that's acceptable to you?" I asked.

What would I give in that moment to have a camera. The look on Severus' face was priceless, I can only imagine that he thought that we will marry in few months, not now. But I have a plan, and I need marriage ritual to help me implement it.

I could almost see the wheels in Severus' mind turning, bet that that little hamster needs to go on a holiday soon.

Finally he opened the mouth but no words came out. Oh, my I broke Severus, this is not good. What to do, what to do. I just leaned in to him and pressed my lips to his, my tongue found his lower lip, and slowly massaged it. His tongue met mine and we started kissing passionately like there is no tomorrow. After few minutes we broke and breathlessly looked at each other.

"Why?" It was one word I have not expected from his mouth.

I tried to explain as vague, without giving up my plan "Because I want to, and I have an afterplan. I need you to trust me. After the bonding I will tell you everything. Please, trust me." I pleaded with him, I needed him willing for this to work.

"I trust you. I don't know why exactly, since we were never that close. But I do. There is something between us that is reacting, our magic or something."

"I know, and I promise you that I will tell you everything. That's why I want us to marry as soon as possible. This morning preferable. Before the Meddling Fool guilt's you into marrying Granger." I smiled sweetly and winked at him.

"But first we must go and face the music downstairs, Molly and the Golden trio is up and about talking about us. And not a nice things, if you know what I mean." I started to get up from bed as naked as the day I was born.

It was nice to see the lust and longing and something more in his eyes. I went in the bathroom and prepared myself for the exhausting day in front of us.

I walked in my bedroom but as I expected Severus was not here yet, probably in his own room preparing. The light knock on the door startled me from my thoughts. I opened the doors seeing the smirking looking Severus in his best dress robes, of course black but with dark emerald shirt. Hmm, nice change, I knew that he was attractive but green looked good on him. "Well you look great if I may say so", I purred at him and got out of the room. I was dressed in black silk flowing pants, and dark purple tunic, that fell to my knees, and black sandals. "You look beautiful as always Clara. I'm proud to call you my betrothed", with that he took my hand, kissed it like some gentleman from regency novels, and entwined our fingers together.

I was not afraid of reactions for myself, after all I heard it all in Hogwarts, but I didn't want them to hurt Severus. He was more important than all of them, and I would not stand down for them to throw insults at him. We walked slowly down the stairs, and I mentally prepared myself for the music.

Severus stopped and opened the door for me, I was wondering should I sometimes swoon like the ladies of the past. I entered the kitchen, and Severus behind me, when all conversations stopped.

"Good morning Molly, is breakfast ready, or do you need help with anything? ", I politely inquired, as always.

"Good morning" Severus grumbled under breath, and pulled the chair for me, not waiting for Molly to respond. "No, thank you Clara, all will be ready in a moment. The coffee and tea are on the table. And good morning to you both."

Severus poured two cups of coffee one with milk and one sugar for me, and black with two sugars for him. Yes he has a bit of a sweet tooth, but don't tell him I told you.

"Thank you", I squeezed lightly his hand under the table.

I could feel the eyes of the Golden trio trying to burn the holes in my head, and what an irony cos I could do just that to them if I wanted to.

During the breakfast no one said anything, it was a silent deal, and after all parts of the Golden trio went upstairs to do whatever they did together, Severus and I went to ministry.

We apparated in nearby street and entered the ministry lobby. It remained me of an anthill, with so much people there.

"What is your reason for visit?", asked plump blond witch in the reception.

Severus answered before I could, "We came to be married. Severus Snape and Clara Kent."

"Third floor left, and your wands please", she politely said. Severus gave her his black ebony, dragon heartstring wand.

"I don't have a wand. With me, I mean, I left it at home", I started blabbing. I couldn't say I don't have a wand at all, cos I burn down all cores, my magic in combination with my powers is just too strong for the normal wand. That was one of the reasons I've done bad in Hogwarts, especially in Transfiguration and Charms. I definitely need to take some crystals from the Ice Fortress and experiment with them, maybe...

"What? You left a wand at home, what kind of witch are you", she started yelling at me. "Madam, you will talk to my fiancé with respect, understood!", Severus grabbed me and pulled me in the direction of elevators.

"You left your wand?" he hissed in my ear, obviously annoyed and angry. "Well, no, I don't have a wand, but I couldn't said that, could I?" I hissed back. I sometimes forget how irritating Severus can be, but I like him either way.

We entered the open elevator and went on the third floor. Severus abstained from commenting, which was a good thing given where we were, but was throwing daggers at me with his eyes, which was not a good thing when you are getting married. I came closer to him, and pulled myself on my toes near his ear, "Trust me, please". I heard the wild exhaling of his breath and just one small nod. I smiled at him and took his hand with mine.

The third floor was almost empty, some cleaning lady was mopping the marble floor with charmed broom.

Small ministry officer opened the door and called our names "Severus Snape and Clara Kent!".

So this is it, the moment of truth. We looked at each other and went in together, hand in hand.

"So what kind of bonding you decided?" asked the officer.

"Matrimonio celeste", I heard the sharp inhale from Severus and shocked facial expression on the officer.

My hand was squeezing Severus' hand to not to say anything. I know this was a gamble, and if Severus doesn't trust me completely we were screwed.

Severus found his voice and repeated "We want Matrimonio celeste". Uh, this was close, I can only imagine the level of anger in Severus right now, but boy he was radiating it. I needed to do something before he blow us up to pieces. I turned him to me, looked in to his angry, scowling face, and gently kissed him. I could feel my magic reacting to his, merging together, and calming him down. One tear slides down my face, my eyes brimming with gratitude and longing.

"Hem, hem, I have the ritual bonding hereto perform, if you are still interested", the officer impeded with our display. "Yes, proceed" we both answered.

"Do you have a ritual dagger with you or should I use the standard one?", officer asked. "I have ours", I handed the dagger to Severus first to look at it, and I could see that he could feel the power from the knife, but the power much greater and unusual than ordinary magic. He gave the dagger to officer who took our left hands and cut them open, and took our blood in silver goblet. Than he joined our bloodied hands together and bound them with black ribbon. The officer was chanting the whole time in Latin, as a part of the ritual. When our blood mixed I could feel Severus on cellular level, I could feel his DNA, his magic, his soul, and then it started, my blood was stronger and started changing him, repairing all errors, internal and external, years of abuse in the childhood erased, damaged liver from firewisky and damaged organs from punishments from the Dark Lord repaired, scars disappeared. I could see him becoming ten years younger, much more powerful. What a thrill it was, and then our magic merged and become one. Wind manifested around us, it was like another entity was here with us, in us, around us. Then the wind died out, end we exploded with power and brightness. I was only aware of Severus, nothing mattered in that moment except him and me. I looked at him in his dark eyes, "I give you my blood, my magic, my soul, my love, myself for all eternity!" I heard him repeating the same words to me and then he kissed me. The ritual was done, we were bound for all eternity, well we will be if we consummate and bound our bodies and souls together. I was holding Severus in my hands, keeping his weight on me, I knew that this changing is not yet over, and my blood is going to work for some time, until we finish the bonding. I needed to take Severus out of here as soon as possible, before someone reports this big power outage. "You are bonded, just sign here, your new names", officer handed me a quill and I signed Clara K. Snape, and gave quill to Severus who looked weak and in lots of pain. He signed, still slumped on me, I grabbed the certificate and my dagger, and we were on our way out to our honeymoon.

People outside were staring at us, no doubt they felt those power levels, and the fact that their dreaded professor Snape was looking half dead, leaning on a girl half his size. OK, we are in the elevator going down. Severus is mumbling something in my shoulder, I need to get us out here as soon as possible. First floor and some witch entered, closing the door. And finally lobby, I dragged Severus to reception took his wand from the plump witch. It vibrated gently and happy? In my hand like it recognized my or Severus' magic in me, but better not to use it, my magic is still too powerful for it. And we were out of the ministry, I dragged Severus to side street and sat us on the ground my back against the cold wall and Severus between my legs. He was sweating, and trembling like a baby bird. I took a bottle of water from my pocket and engorgio it, and gave him to drink. The pain was going to be much worse, since my kryptonian DNA is modifying his and practically making him kryptonian, or half kryptonian. I needed to get us to Ice Fortress, there in the Chamber of knowledge it should be easier for him. I kissed his forehead, looked into his eyes that were pleading with me to end it, "It's going to be better, I'm going to make you better, trust me, please Severus" and kissed his lips, lifting him in my arms and apparated us near the fortress. It was cold, but I didn't feel it, I needed to be quick for Severus' sake. I lifted us in the air and flew to fortress. It was fascinating that inside of the Fortress was warm. I inserted a big white crystal in its place, and entered the chamber. It was big enough for one bed with white silk sheets. I lay us down and divesto us from clothes. I cradled Severus in my arms, trying to give him all the strength that he needs, and making the pain to go away. After a while he stopped trembling and relaxed. The change was mostly done, and now the fun part starts.

I always knew that Severus was very powerful wizard, I could feel his magic radiating from him in my first year in Hogwarts, but this, our combined magic, this level of power is something thrilling, like being high on drugs. Our magic now combined thrummed through my veins, my body, my magic was powerful before, like Severus' but now it was multiplied. I cannot imagine that this man had that kind of control over it. I must admit that I had problems combined with my kryptonian legacy, and often my control slipped. Well if you take that I had no wand to channel this energy, let's just say that I was lucky that Hogwarts is magical and can absorb excess of magic and power. When I started coming into my alien powers, my level of control was practically nonexistent. For days I was pretending to be sick with flu, well symptoms were similar so madam Pomfrey never suspected anything unusual. I went to Room of Requirement in my second year and I burned down everything with my heat vision, it took me a week for some semblance of control and not to burn anyone or anything with just looking in class. Good thing that we stopped using feathers in Charms few weeks before. My magic was also difficult to control, my spells were either to aggressive or nonexistent. I had an empty stick to pretend to be my wand, but in reality I was trying to do spells wandlessly. Last year my powers stabilized and magic became easier to handle, but still I would fail with simplest of spells, like accio, vingardium leviosa, alohomora.

I hope for the both of us that Severus will handle with this change and this new power better and maybe teach me to control it. Will his wand going to work, or is he going to have the same problem I'm having. Ups, I think that was the only thing I haven't thought about. Well I hope my idea about kryptonian crystal core is going to work.

With this thoughts I fell in peaceful slumber, while our merged magic surrounded us like a gentle blanket.

I felt hands on my body, fingers touching my breasts, warm tongue on my nipple slowly licking and nibbling. Another hand was touching my leg, going up and between to my soaking pussy. I was completely aroused, he was using everything, even his magic to prepare me for penetration and to bring me to climax. I felt his lips on my bellybutton, going down slowly, leaving the wet path with his mouth. I felt like I was on fire, like I was burning from the inside and something is clawing to get out. Oh, he gently spread my legs and inserted himself between, and then I felt it, and then I lost it, or I lost myself, I couldn't think I couldn't breathe I couldn't speak coherently. I could only hear moans and screams, as he kissed my soaking wet engorged pussy. He started to make love to my lips, his hot tongue plunging inside of me. And when he sucked my clit inside his mouth, I saw only stars, infinite space interwoven with complex galaxies. It was an explosion of supernova, immeasurable power blinding my all senses. For that moment in universe existed only he and I, and then he kissed me, my tongue found his, and sucked him inside of my mouth as he entered my willing, hot pussy with his cock and teared me apart. In that second our eyes connected light with dark, like it should be, and somehow our minds connected. We were truly one, "We are one in blood, body, soul, mind, magic and heart, from now till eternity." I could hear speaking us those words but hearing them inside of Severus' mind.

I felt his orgasm, his seed filling my insides. "MINE" that were the last words I heard before I lost my consciousness to the dark.

I felt someone watching me, and I opened my eyes to see very young and angry looking Severus. "Stop, please stop shouting inside my mind Severus", I wasn't sure did I said that out loud or in my head, but it worked. "Thank you, I know that you have a lot of questions about what happened, and I will gladly answer them all. And please keep an open mind", I pleaded with my voice.

"Good morning Clara, can you please tell me what is this, what kind of trick you played?" his voice was cold and deadly. I couldn't see about what he was talking about, "I don't kno..."

"Don't lie to me Clara!", and he showed his left forearm in front of me. Obviously I was still sleeping cos I couldn't see anything, "But I don't see anything, what should I see?" I wondered. "Exactly, that Clara, where is my Dark Mark? What have you done to me, what kind of prank is this?"

Oh, well this was another side effect I haven't counted for. "It's not a prank!" I yelled.

"Aren't you glad that is gone, are you mad at me for that?" my eyes started watering, this was not the nice beginning of a marriage that I imagined.

I got out of the bed and put the white silk dressing gown on me. I suddenly felt exposed for some reason.

"OK, I'm not just a witch, I'm an alien, or half alien, I don't know exactly", he was looking at me like I was crazy or something. Yeah, like telling someone that you are a wizard is completely sane for the majority of the earth population.

"Just shut up and listen to my story.", I saw that he started to say something but stopped himself.

"My father is THE Supermen, you know, alien from the planet of the Krypton, bla bla bla, he met my mother, but they were incompatible for having children so my surrogate mother the witch Zatanna said that she could make fertility potion and the embryo will survive in her body. But obviously something happened, I absorbed magical power and integrated it in my DNA, my father's kryptonian DNA obliterated mothers genetic material, we don't know if all but for the most part, I'm kryptonian.

So with my regular kryptonian legacy I have magical power, all supergirl, yes, great. That was the reason I ended up in Hogwarts, and it was a good thing cos I don't know what I would do without proper training and control of my powers. We never knew that there was a school for magical people, or that I would be one. Unfortunately my surrogate mother, died when I was three years old. Some bank robber shot her, and she bled to death. My powers started a year after that, and we didn't know who to ask to help us", I paused and took my water bottle for a sip.

"Shoot, and ask", I smiled slightly at Severus' confused face.

"You, are an alien?" he asked.

"Yes I am"

"And you haven't got a need to say something before we married?

"Well, no, it was a part of the plan, I needed you to trust me, that was the only way that this would work."

"What this?"

"The consummation part, I needed to be bound to someone in that particular ritual for this to work?"

"So you are saying that you bound us for all eternity so you could have sex?" he asked with in trepidation in his voice.

"We"

"What?"

"So we could have sex, not just me, we, like you and me, husband and wife. You know as the rest of the world knows my father's skin is impenetrable, so for someone to take my virginity he needed to be kryptonian, or half, or part. And with that ritual our blood mixed and my DNA changed you, made you similar to me. " I explained that part.

"But if your skin is impenetrable, how did that officer cut you?"

"My special dagger, silver mixed with powdered green kryptonian crystal. It temporarily takes my powers away."

"But you could just cut your hymen with the dagger", his cheeks became more pink.

"Well yes, if I wanted to do that for the rest of my life, I don't think that cutting myself before sex is romantic or spontaneous. My hymen would just healed itself after removing the dagger. Look at my palm. No scar." I took his hand and showed him our palms.

"Only kryptonian that is stronger than me can penetrate my body so that I don't heal completely."

"But why me? Sure somebody younger, or less jaded." he questioned honestly.

"Because I trust you, and because you are the only one that powerful, that could survive this change, and be victorious at the end."

"And if you look yourself in the mirror you will see all changes", I smiled at him and opened the bathroom door.

"Come, look, my husband."


End file.
